


She's professional

by Sherrybill



Category: Filth (2013), Shame (2011)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 一篇女装肉罢了
Relationships: Bruce Robertson/Brandon Sullivan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. She's professional

门被推开的时候差点撞上了墙。  
这让Brandon从不安和困倦中清醒过来，而鉴于他被铐在了床腿上，他第一眼能看见的只有踏在地板上的黑色皮鞋：尖且细的鞋尖，以及看上去同样有杀伤力的细高跟——大概有两寸半高。  
“Brandon Sullivan？”  
渔网袜，超短裤，警察执勤都这么配合场所的风格吗？  
Brandon继续向上看，终于在昏暗的黄色灯光下辨别清楚了那张脸属于一个男人，还长胡子的那种。长得还算漂亮，可惜恐怕已经过了多年不加节制的酒肉日子，那张脸在灯下看上去颜色古怪，而且眼睛下横着两道完全没必要、因为脂肪过多和睡眠不足堆积出的沟壑般的皱纹。  
这是个异装癖巡警，栽在他——或者尊重本人意志，她的手里，算是Brandon不仅冤枉还格外倒霉。  
“是我，”他眨着眼睛回答问题，“见到我的律师之前我什么都不会说，警官。”  
这话似乎惹得警官有些不快，不过她应该也见惯了这场面，除了轻哼一声之外对此连句嘲讽都没有。“好，律师。”警官重复了一遍他的话，拉过旁边在这个房间里显得正经得过分的白色椅子。“我会把你带到警察局去的，看看你们这种来俱乐部操女人的下三滥到底有没有律师……”警官接着说，并且在他面前坐下，叠起腿挡住他观赏自己屁股的视线，“你他妈往哪儿看呢？”  
接着他感觉到什么东西顶住了他的喉咙，逼着他把脑袋抬起来。  
警官又翘了翘高跟鞋包裹着的脚背轻晃他的下巴，弯下腰去看他的脸。  
“Brandon Sullivan，是吧？”  
她舔着嘴唇问些废话，Brandon没法儿判断她有没有像个合格的异装癖那样涂上鲜红的口红。  
“是的，警官。”他收回视线，顺着她的小腿重新再欣赏一次那条渔网袜和短裤。  
“哼。”  
警官放下腿，身子向后靠，发出Brandon听不懂的哼声。不过这么一来很容易注意到那件短袖警服领口开得很低，Brandon保持着抬头的姿势，视线在她胸前逡巡，不希望表现得太冒犯，但又不舍得完全把眼睛挪开。她姓Robertson，那件领口大敞的黑色警服上挂着一个小小的名牌，很容易就能看清上面印的名字。她的奶子不大，同时Brandon也看清了这个，掀开那条摆设似的领带也不会看到什么饱满的弧度。  
Robertson警官显然也意识到了自己又被偷窥了这一点，不过这一次她什么也没说，并且决定好好利用这一点。“卷进帮派争斗，这也不是什么大事情。”警官说着换了条腿翘起来，脚尖向下，脚背绷起，难得地凸显出苍白皮肤下的筋骨，让她的淫贱得到更好的展现——同时让她的接下来的话也更有诱惑力：“被手铐勒得难受吗？我可以现在就放你走。”  
这一次她低头迎上Brandon正在试图扒她衣服的视线，从吊带袜勒在大腿上的蕾丝边里摸出一枚银色的钥匙勾在食指指尖上。  
“我想这不是免费的豁免。”他坐在冰凉的地板上，仰头看着这位警官。她甚至还把指甲涂成了红色的，上帝。  
“倒是等你的律师来了再说话，”这婊子笑了起来，还做作地朝门外看了一眼，“我错过什么人了吗？”  
“没有，”失去任何争辩权力的Brandon乖乖答道，“我想听听你开的条件，长官，或许我可以接受。”  
“嗯，”Robertson警官前倾身子看他，胸前和小腹都被紧身制服勒出一个不大起眼的凸起，“看来你也是个惯犯了。”

Robertson警官把他的右手从床脚上解脱出来，但随即又把Brandon的两只手一起铐在了身前。好吧，总比刚才的姿势舒服点，Brandon跪在地上看着眼前的短皮裤想，而且他就快自由了。  
Robertson警官这次把钥匙塞进了黑色的贴身胸衣里，反正那大概只有B杯的小号胸衣在容下她不大的一对男Omega奶子后还有地方塞很多东西，比如手铐钥匙，比如几张美钞。然后她开始脱裤子，先是解开扣子拉下拉链，再缓慢地，淫荡地，下贱地翘起左右手各自的四根手指，把两根拇指塞进裤腰，捏着那两片看上去廉价的人造皮革，把它们向下推。  
她的阴茎被一件和内衣配套的黑色镂空蕾丝内裤包裹着，那只涂了红指甲油的手勾起布料一边朝着反方向拨开，那根还软着的Omega老二就得到了一点空隙探出头来，歪斜地卡在短裤和苍白的小腹之间。“剩下的你来做，”警官说着松开了自己的内裤，伸手去摸Brandon的脸颊，低头看他，“看完该学会了。”  
这是他选的，给这个该死的骚货异装癖口一发，然后他拍拍屁股走人，今天晚上什么都没发生过。  
Brandon低头叼住那条蕾丝边向旁边扯，直到警官的阴囊也挣脱束缚坠下来露在外面，然后他含住那根软绵绵的鸡巴吮吸起来。没什么太怪的味道，基本上只有警官的信息素和洗澡之后留下的沐浴露味道，让她闻着像一只沾了牛奶的烂橘子。她的尺寸也不算小，甚至恐怕在Omega当中算大的，Brandon边用舌头和嘴巴丈量边想，当然，肯定比不上他。  
警官硬得很快，但高跟鞋踩得也很稳，随着他吞吐的动作前后晃动着腰却没有腿软的意思。她的大腿被吊带袜勒出两道痕迹，白色的肉从上缘那里溢出来，在Brandon把整根鸡巴吞下去的时候蹭过他的脸。那很软，Brandon闻着那股骚味幻想那两根细细的吊带被抬腿的动作绷断的样子，这两条肥软的大腿有这个潜力。  
可那双小腿看上去又紧得不行，被两根坚硬的细高跟撑起来之后算得上纤细了，除了腿肚子有点过于丰满。天生的荡货，这是Brandon从这种矛盾中得出的结论，同样可以解释为什么她同时有姜色胡子和细高跟。  
Robertson警官对于他的妄想毫无察觉，并且满意于他出色的口交技巧。“用力吸。”她轻哼着呻吟了一声，毫不掩饰Omega对Alpha（无论是不是被迫的）求欢行为的喜爱，抓着Brandon的头发来回揉弄拉扯，在Brandon试图偷懒的时候扣住他的后脑勺逼他把自己的老二全都含进去。“我叫你用力。”缀着蔻丹的手摸过他的脸颊，像在抚摸一只猫。警探正低头看着他，那双看不清颜色的眼睛里写满了对于Alpha下贱的渴求，而那同样下贱的舌头又伸出来在她嘴唇上游走。  
所以她到底涂口红没有？  
Brandon也抬头看他，嘴唇裹着鸡巴根部用力吸的同时不再遮掩地释放信息素。黑啤酒和烂橘子的味道混在一起充斥在狭小的房间里，Brandon很快感觉到有什么咸涩的东西从Robertson警官的马眼里淌了出来。“妈的。”警官也察觉到了这一点，更快地扭动屁股试图释放自己。她向前挪了挪，右脚踩在Brandon的大腿上，换个更舒服的方式迎接射精时刻的快感，这踩得Brandon大腿有些发麻，尤其是高跟鞋前掌部分滑向他的大腿内侧时。  
“操，你这个变态！”  
当警官意识到自己踩到什么之后她似乎立刻惊恐了起来，甚至主动打断了享乐的过程推开Brandon的肩膀让他把自己的鸡巴吐出来。  
“这是什么？”  
翘着鸡巴的警官踩了踩Brandon的裤裆，然后用鞋跟卡住那根甚至比她的老二更硬的Alpha鸡巴。  
而Brandon两只失去自由的手还握在警官的左边小腿上。  
“你这个死变态。”  
Robertson警官说着弯腰抓住他敞开的衬衫让他站起来，而他也乐得配合，顺便用力支撑起身子，没让警官真的使一点力气。  
“这他妈怎么回事，嗯？”  
踩着高跟鞋的警官难得与他保持了面对面平视的姿态，短胖的手扣在他裤裆上狠狠捏着问道。  
“我勃起了，”他盯着那双蓝眼睛轻松地坦白，手握住Bruce露在情趣内裤外面的老二继续撸动，“就这么回事，长官。”  
Bruce拧起眉毛，像是真的因为这句话感到生气，抓起Brandon的两只手，然后把他推到床上。“谁他妈允许你……允许你硬了？”警官这么质问着用膝盖去顶他两腿之间的位置，直到他因为疼痛仰头呻吟。“我们的交易是口交，警官，”他抬眼去看骑在自己身上的人，象征性地把铐在一起的手向上抬了抬，“你没说我不能勃起。”  
“操你。”Bruce恶狠狠地在他大腿上顶了一下。  
Brandon喘息着跟随床垫一起向下陷落，警官的大腿确实很有力量，尽管这弯曲腿虐待他的行为并没有带来他想看的吊带崩开的场景。  
他明明记得Bruce抱怨过这副吊带短了一号，奇怪。  
“所以现在你要操我了吗，警官。”  
Brandon乖顺地分开双腿，双手垂在鼓起的裤裆上，眨动眼睛看着Bruce问。  
“下贱的东西。”  
Bruce骂得毫不留情，并且伸手去掐他的屁股。那条松垮的西装裤经不起折腾慢慢向下滑，而Brandon根本没穿内裤——他刚把裤子提起来就被铐在了床边，那条内裤现在应该还在床下面。Bruce捏着他的臀瓣，手指有意无意地戳弄腿之间的地方，Brandon的膝盖被一直压着没法动弹，而他的手同样因为激烈的惩罚被勒得生疼。“我只是一个嫖客，警官。”他试着抬起手避免被Bruce碰撞，同时把内裤下勃起的阴茎暴露给对方：“嫖客都下贱。”  
Bruce粗暴地推开他挡在胸前的手，得寸进尺地把腿跪在他胸膛两边，淌着水的老二直戳他的下巴。“挺有自知之明，”警官压低腰杆让自己的后背和屁股勾出一个Brandon无福欣赏的曲线，“干你的活儿。”  
于是Brandon高举着双手低头含住那根老二，在Bruce的注视中一下有一些地晃动脑袋，眨着几乎要流泪的潮湿眼睛适应下流警官过分风骚的入侵。她的腰不会疼吗？Brandon觉得她几乎要把自己折成两截了，就为了把自己的老二捅得更深点。不过他能做的也只有更卖力的吮吸……该施舍同情心的是警官不是他。  
“你哭什么？”  
Bruce察觉到了他的不对劲，谨慎地把老二抽了出来，像在防止他发疯报复一样。Brandon没有立刻回答，咳嗽着听Bruce又问了一遍才哑着嗓子答道：“没有，警官，手有点疼而已。”  
这不是假话，那手铐把他的手腕卡在了床头上，Bruce每用力虐待一次他的嘴巴那两个金属环就狠狠撞击他的手腕一次，那些眼泪就是这么来的。显然Bruce对这番话半信半疑，不过还是低头去看了Brandon被迫固定在头顶上方的手。“妈的。”然后她低声骂了一句，抬起手在胸前摸索了一阵儿，拿出那枚银色钥匙打开了手铐。“别乱动。”Bruce似乎也被卡在床头的手铐难住了，用两条腿夹住Brandon的肩膀膝盖顶了顶他的脖子警告道。  
“遵命，”他亲吻那根在他眼前晃的阴茎，“长官。”  
Bruce嘶了一声，不轻不重地用小腿在他锁骨上压了一下，又折腾了一会儿之后才把手铐顺利取下来。“烂玩意儿。”警官勾着那个手铐看了看，从他身上退下来跪在床上，把它丢到床头柜上，作势打算站起来。  
Brandon抓住了Bruce的脚踝，这让她差点摔在床上。  
“你打算放我走了吗，警官，”他说，扯着那条小腿把Bruce拽过来，“我可能会去举报你。”  
“你他妈说——”Bruce恼怒且不耐烦地回头看他，但话说了一半就明白了游戏还没真正结束。“试试看，”于是女警官凶猛地反扑回去，膝盖压在他的胸前低头看他，“我把你的老二剁下来。”  
那条领带垂下来搔得他脖子痒，于是Brandon伸手抓住它让Bruce低下头。“你还没用过它，”说着他亲吻上Bruce的嘴唇，故意一样加剧呼吸的幅度让胸膛起伏，“至少先试试。”  
事情就是从这里发生了些微妙的变化，Brandon用自己重获自由的手掐着Bruce的腰，把勃起的老二塞进屁股下方两腿肉乎乎的大腿交叠行成的狭窄缝隙里。那条短裤被脱了一半，剩下一半紧紧勒着Bruce的大腿和两瓣屁股。高跟鞋迫使警官伸手扶住门框才能站稳，而当Brandon的老二开始在她两腿间进进出出的时候她还是没法保持平衡地摇晃起来，“站稳，警官，”Brandon嘴唇靠着Bruce的耳朵说道，用鼻尖感受那些刚刚洗干净并且没打恼人发胶的微卷头发。卖给她发胶的人才都该被抓起来，他含着Bruce的耳垂轻蹭被弄乱的发丝，这是彻头彻尾地毁坏艺术品。  
“操，操……轻点！”  
Bruce似乎被蹭疼了，鲜红的指尖紧紧抓着门框试图让自己不再跟着晃。但她的屁股可不是这么说的，Brandon抬头去亲她脑后的发旋，单手扯住那根情趣领带勒紧，她的屁股夹得很紧，腿也是，只有狠狠用力才能让老二滑动起来。“嗯。”他轻哼一声回应Bruce的抗议，双手向下按住她的大腿让她再并拢一点。这就和操她的屁股感觉差不多了，甚至更紧。  
这得感谢Bruce大腿上丰盈的脂肪。  
Brandon伸手去挑弄那两根吊带，龟头一刻不停地向前撞，几乎次次顶在Bruce的阴囊上。这让警官更硬了，Brandon察觉到了这个，手指顺着吊带向上，然后握住那根向上翘起的老二撸动起来，拇指伸进包皮里揉按龟头下方的沟壑。“动动屁股，”他说，在Bruce越来越响亮的喘息声中把嘴唇贴在警官的耳朵上，“动动屁股，警官。”  
Bruce打了个寒颤，射在了他手上。“操，操……”警官似乎没别的可说了，吐着单调的牢骚让两条腿笔直地撑住自己下半身，但上半身如Brandon所愿那样靠在他怀里。Brandon就着这个姿势放慢速度，用力操Bruce的大腿和两个蛋，手放在Bruce的蕾丝内裤上感受垂下去的软绵绵的老二随着自己晃动。  
“你想让我射在哪儿？”  
他问，先是贪婪地抓了一把警官的屁股，由把手滑下去勾住渔网袜的边缘再松开，让黑色的弹性布料在Bruce苍白的大腿上发出下流声响。Bruce的回应是轻哼和没人听得懂的骂人话，她依旧死死扒住门框，似乎等着Brandon随意处理在哪儿射精这个问题。  
Brandon再一次穿过那个狭窄的缝隙，包皮被蕾丝内裤稍硬的布料刮过，龟头被动地露出来同时蹭着Bruce流水的肉穴和湿乎乎的内裤边缘，再抵住阴囊，就像抵住Bruce的生殖腔入口。这样的磨蹭又来来回回持续了一会儿，直到关于Bruce生殖腔的幻想和这种行为完全重叠，Brandon冲撞着顶了Bruce的会阴一下，把精液射在了内裤和皮肉的缝隙中。

“操他妈……”  
Bruce低头看自己两腿间的污秽，半躺在床上喘息着轻声骂道。  
两个人的精液都粘在那条布料不多的内裤上，而他下身还因为自己的分泌物黏糊糊的，所有液体都基本上混在了一起濡湿了他股间的皮肤。  
“没有下一次。”警探蹬掉了高跟鞋的那只脚踩着Brandon把他向床头踹，重申了一遍自己的决心。  
“嗯。”Brandon抓住他的脚腕摩挲，低头去看裹着渔网袜的脚趾和脚背，然后被脚尖上点缀的颜色所吸引。  
现在他确定Bruce也爱这个了。  
“松开，我要去洗澡……”Bruce试着把腿收回来，但是又重现了一次刚才被Brandon拖拽的情景。  
“松手，”Bruce皱眉，扯松自己脖子上的领带，“你的手不疼了？”  
Brandon看了眼手腕上破皮的地方，已经不流血了。  
“没事，”他说着把那只涂了红色指甲油的脚放在自己软掉的老二上，“不过你要是不介意可以等会儿再去洗澡。”


	2. Bright Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 另一篇女装肉罢了

他听到软底皮鞋踩着白瓷地砖走过来的声音，还有金属推车隔三岔五的咣当声，显然还是没人来修走廊坑洼的那几块瓷砖。  
然后是敲门声，“请进，”他说，手指划过病例的第一页页脚将它翻过去，再抬头去看是谁。今天值班的是Bruce，显然他刚从病房那边去换了药，推车上倒着几个空药盒和瓶子。“你找我什么事？”Bruce站在门口不进来，双手抓着推车扶手调整了一下轮子位置让它安稳地停下而不会滑走。  
“2号病房的病人，”他终于把头抬起来去看Bruce，“你给她换药了吗？”  
Bruce挑起眉毛，重新抓紧扶手低头看他，而他敢肯定这婊子是故意摆出这种表情和姿势的。  
看看那戴歪的护士帽，乱糟糟的深棕色卷发和姜色胡子，开叉开到阴部的紧身白护士服（他绝对少扣了一颗扣子），还有这塌下腰倚着门撅起屁股的姿势。Bruce穿内裤了吗？或许没有，他透过镜片观察那两片布料开叉的地方制造出的阴影忖度了片刻，然后说道：“今天她的拉莫三嗪计量要减半，我昨天提醒过你。”  
Bruce这一次回话了：“我看上去像得了老年痴呆吗，Sullivan医生？我当然记得。”  
说完这位脾气一向很差的护士把推车上的空药瓶丢向他的桌子，收起撅着的屁股单手撑着门框，逼他认错一样垂着淡棕红色的眼皮居高临下盯着他。“2号，药量减半”，瓶子的标签上确实这么特意用马克笔标注过，而那毫无疑问是Bruce的笔迹。  
“多谢。”他抬头去看Bruce，这个风骚小矮子竟然在垂着眼睛看他。  
“回头见，Sullivan医生。”  
Bruce甚至忘了回收他手里的药瓶，并且毫不掩饰地对他翻了一个白眼，又撅起屁股推着推车走了。  
这贱货的肚子可越来越大了，他想。

人人都知道Bruce和这医院里没几个人对付得来，而要是讨论“Bruce最讨厌的同事”，那毫无疑问是Brandon Sullivan。对于不知情的人来说这有点奇怪，毕竟Brandon是个风评不错的人，在这垃圾场似的医院里显得过于正常，以至于看上去都不正常了：这医院里塞满了一群没人收治的精神病，而负责管理他们的只能是Bruce这种比他们更疯的疯子。  
所以Bruce讨厌他大概真的只是处于什么私人原因，而至今Bruce也没向别人透露过，毕竟Robertson先生向来没什么朋友。  
午餐时间只有半个小时，Brandon打算提前结束它去看看二楼病人们的状况，但前提是他得先找到一张吃饭的桌子。能自由活动的病人们占据了隔离栅栏另一边的所有座位，而工作人员能用的那几张桌子现在都被清洁工和护工占满了，只有靠门的那张四人桌旁边还有三个空余位置。因为那里坐的是Bruce，没什么朋友的Bruce。  
他赶时间，而且他一向不挑剔这个。  
“介意我坐在这儿吗？”  
他说，直接端着餐盘坐在Bruce对面。  
Bruce咬着往外淌美乃滋的炸鸡三明治看着他，餐盘上的薯条和可乐因为他坐下的动作被跛脚的餐桌颠了颠。垃圾食品，Bruce总爱吃这些，他几乎有些怜爱地看着这个大着肚子的男人，毕竟怀孕需要格外多的热量来支撑工作和生活。“今天上午的查房还顺利吗，”他打开自己那份寿司的塑料盖子，撕开一次性筷子的包装纸取出餐具，“有没有谁需要特殊关照？”  
“没有，”Bruce收回视线，好像对面坐的是一包垃圾一样皱了皱鼻子，“一切正常。”  
然后他们没话说了，显然Bruce一点也不想和他讨论病人的情况如何，不过桌子下的空间还是太窄了，Bruce习惯性伸直腿的时候不小心踢到了他。“抱歉，”至少听护士的语气不像故意的，而且Bruce很快把脚收了回去，开始专心舔手指上的美乃滋。那些乳白色，粘稠，味道发腻的半固态酱汁粘在Bruce的手指之间，而Bruce红色的舌头从干燥的粉色嘴唇之间伸出来，把它们卷到舌尖上，一下又一下。  
他很难不低头去看Bruce的胸口，在Bruce全神贯注吮吸手指的时候，这可是唯一的机会。  
Bruce开始涨奶了，他很确定，而怀孕不超过20周就开始涨奶的荡货很少见。  
Bruce起身离开时他才看清刚才踢到他的是什么，他亲爱的护士换了一双纯白的矮高跟，踏在瓷砖上会发出哒哒的声音。  
Brandon侧过身对着那个晃动着渐行渐远的屁股看了一会儿，转过头才发现不对劲：Bruce忘了把餐盘带到垃圾桶那里去。看来是得他代劳了，Brandon想，那些吃剩的薯条看着还挺诱人的，或许明天他也会点一份试试。  
然后他拿起那杯可乐，端详歪斜地插在杯子里的纸吸管——这种习惯插进去的时候会和塑料盖子摩擦发出恼人的粗粝噪音，Bruce一向讨厌它，不过食堂去年开始就不提供了塑料吸管了。  
为了环保，他回忆着当时贴在食堂里的标语，摇晃了一下杯子，又看了濡湿的吸管顶端一眼。  
没有口红的痕迹，他含住它吮吸剩下的可乐时也没嗅到化妆品的香味，只有一阵淡淡的橘子味往他的鼻子里钻。

Bruce今晚要值夜班，Brandon刚从二楼最东边的病房里出来就看到了那个穿着白色高跟鞋的矮小身影抱着一个孩子从15号病房里走出来。那个孩子在小声哭，而Bruce在哄它。他记得这个孩子，15号病人是大着肚子被送进来的，听说是被未婚夫抛弃之后发了病，辗转几次最后留在了这儿，体检时肚子就已经大得挡不住了。  
据说还是Bruce给她体检的，他把钢笔塞进白服胸前的口袋里，抬头看着走进厕所的Bruce。  
厕所，那毫无疑问就是去母婴室了，Bruce涨到需要借别人的孩子吃奶才能好受点了吗。  
他站在挂了画着一大一小两个人的牌子的门前，从口袋里掏出自己的ID卡在亮着红色的门锁上碰了一下。  
一股有些令人不悦的味道传来，Bruce在给那个婴儿换尿布。令人失望的结果，他想，轻手轻脚地关上门再反锁，看着Bruce撅着屁股照顾被放在折叠架上的孩子。这位护士甚至贴心地释放了信息素帮助婴儿缓解紧张，而这寡廉鲜耻的小崽子竟然就这么在并非来自于亲生母亲的香甜橘子味里睡着了。有些东西或许是遗传的，他想，有些学说确实支持精神疾病具有遗传性的假设。  
“滚出去。”Bruce的声音则在他走到马桶前时响起来。  
被发现也不奇怪，他看着Bruce几乎露在外面的屁股和两腿间的那道阴影，听话地停住脚步。“需要帮忙吗，”然后他说，喉结随着声带的震颤上下滚动，“照顾孩子不是你的工作。”  
“难道是你的工作。”Bruce把襁褓叠好，转过身看他。“滚远点，”Bruce一点也不打算给他留情地继续说道，“死变态。”  
“至少说一条我被这么称呼的理由？”  
他垂着手，眼睛透过镜片看着Bruce几乎露在衣摆外面的、垂着的龟头，那两颗小巧但是丰满的蛋也被衣服紧紧裹着，Bruce背对他撅屁股的时候能看到轮廓。“你以为我不知道你干了什么？”可惜屁股的主人打断了他的遐想，刺耳地逼他想关于母婴室以外的东西。“你他妈真以为这栋楼里都是疯子就没人知道你干了什么，没人看见你在诊断室的窗帘后面干了什么，”Bruce踩着高跟鞋利落地走向他，朝着他胸口推了一把，“那他妈还是剁了你的鸡巴再说吧。”  
哦，他踉跄着后退，Bruce看见了。  
那其他人呢，他最先想到这个问题，“那个黑皮妞儿逼不紧吗，”Bruce还在羞辱他，“从三楼刚下来的那个红头发滋味儿如何，还有那个老公被关在地下一层的混血娘们尝起来怎么样？”  
说完Bruce几乎把他逼到门边的墙角里了，而他毫不怀疑如果地板太滑他摔倒了，Bruce会用高跟鞋踩他的脸。  
而他将会看见Bruce两腿间的风光。  
然后粘稠的、或透明或乳白色的阴道分泌物会滴在他嘴上——关于颜色他已经幻想过很久了，但始终想不到确切又匹配橘子味信息素的那种。  
“需要我帮你透露给他们你喜欢周四下午操人吗，先生？那些臭婊子们，甚至包括几个Alpha一直都想知道。”  
说着这句话的Bruce听上去甜美得叫人觉得陌生，而他知道这是一种讽刺。现在他可以确定两点，一是Bruce没有泄露他的秘密，二是Bruce确实可以很甜美，就像他梦到的那样。  
于是他终于迈了一步靠向Bruce，眼睛看着Bruce愤怒到扭曲的微笑的脸，再向下滑。  
他的眼镜上沾了一点污渍，这样一来就好像Bruce领口大敞的两个奶子之间长了一颗颜色很浅的痣。  
“你他妈看什么看。”  
而Bruce用掐住他的脖子回报他充满恭维与爱慕的注视。一个矮小的孕妇能有如此大的力量是他没想到的，他被直接推到了马桶上，万幸没有撞翻什么东西吵醒那个多余的婴儿。“我看你除了剁屌还得挖了眼睛，”Bruce还在继续着对他的言语侮辱，“把头抬起来！”  
他听话地抬起头，在收紧的两只手之中更用力地滚动喉结呼吸。他的眼镜歪了，看Bruce有些重影，不过这也有可能是因为缺氧，他想，毕竟他呼吸困难，而他下面又硬得不行。  
“操他妈的性瘾死变态。”  
Bruce松开一只手扯下他的眼镜，“这他妈根本没度数，”他的护士果断地做出判断，然后把那副金属框眼镜丢到了地上。“这就硬了，”然后Bruce用那只分发药物的右手扣住他的裤裆，“硬了？”  
“没错，夫人，”而可以重新呼吸的他喘息着说道，“硬了。”  
Bruce另一只手也松开了他的脖子，整个人从他身上向后退，慢慢站起来。  
他的脸就对着Bruce鼓起的小腹，还有那颗要被绷开的纽扣。  
“你他妈就喜欢这个，”Bruce踩在他的皮鞋尖上，“那些跪下给你口的蠢娘们儿真他妈可怜。”  
他假设过Bruce会用什么样的姿势提起护士服的衣摆露出那个淌水的肥屁股和大腿根部，但他似乎疏漏了这一种。不过他也没什么思考时间，Bruce已经拉开了他的裤子拉链掏出了他勃起的老二，然后不客气地光屁股坐在他腿上。这条西装裤恐怕得扔了，他几乎被Bruce的肛门操的瞬间就感觉到了一阵湿和凉，Bruce把淫水都滴在他裤子上了。  
不过，他看着Bruce晃动的奶子想，丢进垃圾桶会被那些闻着像烂肉的Alpha流浪汉捡走，他们会用这个甜橘子味的小孕妇的分泌物自慰，假装自己在操Bruce。  
但不是那么一回事，他把鼻尖探进深得过分的护士服衣领之间轻嗅，是他在操Bruce。  
“他们会这么让你插吗，”Bruce沙哑的声音像蜂蜜一样又软又稠地淌进他的耳朵，“那个精神病的老婆够紧吗？”  
他闭上眼睛慢慢低下头，鼻子紧贴着衣服的布料，直到额头抵住Bruce的胸口才重新睁开眼。他能看见Bruce在他腿上卖力地起伏着，自己的老二被动地操松软的深红色肛门，淫水弄湿了他的两个蛋和阴毛。  
不，他们都比不上你，Brandon伸手抚摸Bruce被白丝覆盖的大腿，由着这个甜出汁的孕妇扯着他淡蓝色的丝质领带，抬眼去看Bruce被姜色胡须弄乱的嘴唇。  
Bruce还在舔嘴唇。  
没你紧，没你爽，你他妈甚至还是个孕妇。  
Bruce感受到了他淫秽下流的注视，惩罚他一样用力坐下去，屁股紧紧贴住他的蛋，而后果是那颗不堪重负的纽扣啪地一声脱离了自己的位置，朝Brandon的脸飞过去。  
而Brandon不会因为这个把头从Bruce胸前抬起来。  
顺便，Bruce胸前确实有颗痣，不是他的眼镜脏了。


End file.
